theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Buster Bunny Funeral
Gallery Funeral Chapel Entrance.png Bright purple casket picture.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (Adelaide arrives on her flash trike at the church building, gets right off and goes right inside where Buster's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Hamton's right by Buster's open bright purple casket with Adelaide holding a tissue box and he grabs a tissue and puts it right back on the table stand.) * Hamton: (Whimpering A Bit) * Hamton: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! * (Hamton runs off sobbing wildly) * (Babs walks depressingly and walks right by Buster's open bright purple casket.) * (Babs rubs Buster's deceased right hand.) * Babs: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Babs: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Porky, Professor Elmer, Professor Foghorn, Professor Road Runner, Coach Sam and Principal Taz carrying Buster's now closed bright purple casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Buster's grave.) * (Fowlmouth is digging up Buster's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Buster Bunny on it.) * (Plucky, Hamton, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra, Furrball, Byron, Barky Marky, Concord, Calamity, Gogo, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Porky, Professor Wile E., Professor Lola, Professor Tina, Professor Elmer, Professor Foghorn, Professor Road Runner, Coach Sam, Principal Taz, Pinky, Brain, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy and Adelaide are looking depressed now that Buster's gone for good.) * (Professor Bugs and Professor Daffy put Buster's closed bright purple casket right in the grave pit.) * Elmyra and Furrball: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Plucky: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-N-Noooo." * Plucky: (Running right over to the closed bright purple casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Fifi grabs right on to Plucky's left shoulder with her right hand.) * Principal Taz: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Professor Foghorn: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (Buster's closed bright purple casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Elmyra: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Furrball: (Sobbing And Meowing Wildly) "MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" * Barky Marky and Byron: In Depression * Professor Lola: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Professor Daffy is sobbing heavily while Professor Bugs supports him.) * (Yakko, Wakko and Dot are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, Shirley and the others are.) * (Fowlmouth puts the shovel down.) * (Fowlmouth is tearing up slightly.) * (Shirley and Fifi are take turns using the shovel.) * (Shirley is looking down in depression that their best friend for life's gone for good.) * (Skippy is sobbing heavily while Slappy looks right at him.) * (Pinky is also sobbing heavily while Brain looks right at him as well.) * Shirley: (Sobbing A Bit) * Professor Elmer: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Ralph's sobbing heavily that Buster has passed away.) * (Professor Sylvester and Professor Tweety are sobbing heavily that Buster has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Tom and Jerry are both sobbing heavily.) * (Adelaide is depressed now that her partner's gone for good.) * (Garfield and Freakazoid are burying Buster's closed bright purple casket.) * (Plucky is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Buster's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Montana Max in his mansion......) * Montana Max: "Goodbye, Buster." * Montana Max: (Evil Chuckle) * Montana Max: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, Adelaide walks right over and puts Buster's paddle-ball right on Buster's grave.) * Adelaide: "Buster, I'm never gonna forget about you." Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:The Loud House Category:Freakazoid Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Animaniacs Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Funeral Ceremony